Another Broken Vow
by Connor16
Summary: Haha! So get this everyone. We all know how Zeus sired two children with the same woman right? Well get this. Not only did he return to the same women with different aspects, but had other children as Zeus as well.
1. Chapter 1

Zeus, King of Olympus thegod of thunder, heaven and justice is famous for taking many forms when seducing his lovers. All of which being women... or sometimes on rare occasions men.

This time is one such occasion, with his recent lover being a man named Minato Namikaze, mortal father of their twins Naomi and Naruto Namikaze.

Children that have been kept hidden well from the jealous immortal wife, and rival brothers. For Zeus didn't break the law twice but for a third time.

* * *

Years later we find our young heroes sitting in class waiting for the day to end. Both were at the ripe age of thirteen, which already put them in extreme danger.

Both were extremely beautiful for their age. To beautiful to be considered human. Both had their mortal fathers sun-kissed blond hair, and complexion, with eyes as blue as the azure sky.

Naomi was the oldest of the two by five minutes, and was desired by the male population of the school. She had her immortals fathers proud facial feature, golden locks of hair tied into a braid,her eyes displaying her light and humorous side.

Her brother was the same. Only difference being his hair was shorter than his sister, with bangs framing the right side of his face. His eyes carrying a far away look to them, that gave off the sense he was deeply saddened by something. A trait that had  
all the girl swooning after him.

Both smelled heavily of ozone and a fresh rainstorm.

Something was off about the day. They weren't sure what it was, but both siblings knew something was up.

Their father promised he would explain everything to them once they got home.

Whatever it was their dad was going to tell them, had been bothering the two all day.

Finally after what felt like forever for Naruto, who wasn't even paying attention to the lesson. Gathered his things and dragged his sister out the class once the bell rung.

"Naruto slow down will you." His sister huffs.

"No time Naomi. We have to get Home and get answers from Dad." Naruto retorts hustling through the halls ignoring the people he passed.

"Still though. It doesn't give you the right to be rude to our friends." Naomi waves, smiling apologetically to the people her brother was brushing past without a thought.

Naruto rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Your friends sister dear, not mine. You still haven't realized they only care about our looks."

"Not everyone is like that Naruto, if you would only take the time and get to know people." Naomi reasons with her brother.

Her brother snorts his response but other wise didn't answer.

Once they were out of the school building. The two of them hopped on the nearest city bus home.

"Nice day isn't it kids." The bus driver spoke to them. He had given them rides to and from school so many times, that it was hard not to befriend him.

Smiling Naomi answered him. "Sure is Fred, shame there's going to be a thunderstorm soon."

The driver looks at her like she grew two heads. "You sure about that kid? Forecast says it's nothing but clear sky's all week."

"Hate to disappoint Fred, but my sister is right." Naruto grins mischievously. As if to prove his point, thunder boomed in the distance.

"I will never know how you two can predict the weather."

"Hoped you packed an umbrella. Thanks for the ride Fred." Naruto pays.

"Something doesn't feel right." Naomi frowns at the sky.

"I sense it too." Her brother agrees. "Is that weird?"

Naomi shrugs slightly. "We can perfectly predict the weather, and like playing in storms. How is this any different." She points out.

"Fair point. Come on, Dad should be home by now." The two of them walking off down the sidewalk to a hotel building, with a penthouse suite on top.

Once they reached the top floor of their house, the twins spotted their father standing in the window studying the gathering thunder clouds.

Minato Namikaze stood at 6 foot and 2 inches, wearing a white buttoned up shirt tucked into black slacks, he had long sun-kissed blonde hair with bangs framing both sides of his narrow face, his azure blue eyes had a hint of worry to them.

"Dad." Naomi calls tentatively.

Minato jumps slightly feeling his daughters hand on his arm.

"Kids. I didn't hear you come in." Their father smiles. Something the two could tell was strained at most.

Naruto wanting to get to the bottom of things, barreled straight ahead. "What's going on Dad? You told us this morning, that you had to tell us something."

Minato nods. "I did saythat. Didn't I."

Both of his children just stood there waiting for him to elaborate. Minato however went back to staring at the storm clouds.

Naomi was starting to worry about her father. Her brother on the other hand was starting to get a little impatient. Something he obviously inherited from their absence parent.

"Dad!" Naruto call getting the older blondes attention.

Naomi smacks her brother. "Don't be rude Naruto!"

"No." Minato interrupts what would have turned into a fight. "Your brother is right to be impatient. He comes by it honestly."

That got by the children's attention. Both looked at him surprised. Their father never spoke of their mother.

"Are you talking about mom?" Naruto said curious now. All traces of impatience gone from his voice.

Even his sister wanted to know if that's what he meant.

"No, I'm not talking about your mother." Minato sighs, trying to figure out he would tell them. "...I'm talking about your other father."

"Wait!.. What? We have another Dad?" Both the twins didn't care that Minato was into men, he recently got out of a relationship with a man named Kakashi Hataki. A men they both hated.

"Yes! You never had a mother but another father."

"So... did you like, have a donor or something?" Naomi said this time.

"No!" Minato rubs the bridge of his nose. This was obviously not how he expected things to go. "Your other father gave birth to you."

Minato looked up to see both his children had a WTF look on their faces.

Taking a breath. He started over again. "What do you guys know about Greek mythology?"

Both the twins grinned. They loved mythology. When they were younger, the two of them would pretend to be the heroes of old.

"Just about everything!"

"You should know that Dad."

"I do. Now can you tell me how most of those heroes were born? Like most of the demigods, or gods for that matter."

"Shapeshifting." His daughter answered, with her brother nodding in agreement.

"Exactly." Minato said waiting for it to dawn on them.

It took awhile for it to happen but when it did.

"You're kidding right? There just stories dad, not real." Naomi said. Looking to her brother for support but he was looking at the thunder clouds.

"Naruto!" She said in disbelief. "Don't tell me you honestly believe this."

"Why not?"

"Because its ludicrous! Dad is just messing with us." She looks at her father who had a sympathetic look.

"Think about sis." Naruto tries to reason. "Deep down we've always been different from everyone. And I'm not talking about our ADHD. Remember last year, when a horrible thunderstorm hit? Everyone else was freaking out; yet we were the only ones who remained  
calmed. Or how we can always predict when a storm is coming." Naruto looks from his sister, to their father who was studying them.

"Naomi and I are demigods. And he's our father isn't he? Zeus is our father."

Instead of answering him, Minato only nods.

Naomi looked like she was about to faint, and quickly sat down. "It's not true." She kept muttering.

Minato kneeled down placing both hands on her shoulders. "Princess. Deep down you know it's true, perhaps you've always known there was something different about you."

"Why are you telling us now!" She sniffed tears brimming the edges of her eyelids.

"Because you're sending us away." Her brother answered.

Minato nodded sadly. "Zeus contacted me earlier this week. Some troubling things have happened on Olympus. He believes you're no longer safe here."

"Where will we be safe?" Naruto asked, while his sister was being comforted by their father.

"A place called Camp Half-Blood, located at Long Island. Here's the address." Minato reaches into his pocket handing it to Naruto.

Naruto was clearly channeling Zeus right now. Something that Minato was deeply proud and saddened by.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now. But first I have to give you both something." Minato detangles himself from Naomi running into his room.

He returned a few seconds later carrying two silver cylinders handing it two them.

"What are these?"

"Weapons. Gifts from Zeus, crafted in the forge of Hephaestus. Give them a slight squeeze." Minato advise.

Doing as their father instructed, both children of Zeus squeezed their respective cylinders transforming them into pure silver swords.

"Those weapons are called lighting swords. A weapon only used by one other demigod." Minato explained.

Both twins nod their heads knowing full well, which demigod he was talking about.

"Only the best for the children of Zeus right." Naomi said somewhat bitterly.

Both sheath their swords and look at their father who was smiling sadly. Holding out his arms, the three of them embrace each other for what would most likely be the last time.

"No matter what happens you two. Remember I'll always love you."

"We love you too." They choked out.

Their lives as normal teenagers were over. Now their lives at Demigods, was just beginning.


	2. Naomi

Naomi didn't know how she should feel at the moment. Hurt? Betrayal? Anger?

Literally in a single afternoon her entire worldlike Kronos was cut to a thousand pieces. Her father was the lover of a god. Not just any god mind you, but the king of the gods. The father of heroes.

How does one cope with that? Come home and find out your basically royalty. When her father called her princess, she just thought it was one of those precious names parents give out. But in her case she was quite literally a princess.

Night had fallen by the time she and her brother made it out the city. They had a taxi take them as far as the cash they had on them would allow. Which was only a few miles from their destination.

Walking the rest of the way. Naomi looked to her brother who waswalking in strides with her. Since they left their home and Dad behind, her brother hasn't uttered a single word.

Something she herself couldn't understand. It was like he wasn't bothered by this whatsoever. In fact...he looked...happy.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" She said somewhat in bewilderment. "We just found out that our missing parent is a god, and we're now going to live a life that'll give R rated movies nightmares. Yet here you are acting like it's not a big deal."

Her brother just shrugged smiling slightly answering her. "It's not a big deal, if you think about it. If you truly think about it Naomi, it makes perfect sense."

"Truly?"

"Of course it does. I've always felt as if, there was something more in our life, like we were meant for so much more. Let's not forget either how we were always stronger and faster compared to everyone at school."

Naomi had to give her brother props on the last one. During P.E. class the twins would always our run their peers, our in her brothers class out lift them.

"Oh, I almost forgot the last point. Dad never let us go to the beach, or a pool party."

 _"Course Dad wouldn't let us go anywhere near water."_ Naomi thought. Both her father and uncle Poseidon arebitter rivals.

Before she could say anything back to her brother. Naomi notices a turned over yellow camaro.

"Naruto look!" She points to the car. Naruto looks to were she's pointing and quickly runs towards the crash with her following.

"I don't see anyone in here Naomi." Her brother checks inside.

"Thank god." She breaths. Taking a closer look at the vehicle, she saw one side of the car completely bashed in.

 _"What could have caused this crash?"_ She thought.

The daughter of heaven couldn't contemplate on the matter long.

In the distance she heard a loud "MOO" sound coming from the forest.

"Please tell me you heard that!" She begged. Her answer was her brother unsheathing his sword running into the woods.

Naomi chased after him yelling that they didn't know how to fight with weapons yet. When she finally caught up with her brother, they were in the middle of a small clearing with a large archway that read _"Camp Half-Blood"_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

That wasn't the only thing they noticed in the clearing. Standing four feet in front of them were two people looking up at a huge muscular man covered in black fur, and had horns protruding out his head. It even had hooves for feet.

"Naruto." Naomi swallows. "Is that what I think it is."

"Looks much bigger than I thought it would." He grins. "Naomi, help the others. I'll keep the bull busy." The prince of Olympus charged the monster weapon in hand.

Naomi couldn't understand what had possessed her brother. Usually he was the type that preferred to keep to himself. Since they learned of who they were however, it's like he was more alive than he's ever been.

While her brother was fighting the Minotaur, Naomi ran up to the other two, one with curly red hair and horns, with the top half of a human but the bottom of what looked like a goat. The other boy had wild pitch-black hair, and bright sea-green eyes with  
a slight pointed face. He had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Percy I'm sorry man! But we need to go, there nothing we can do." The curly haired boy begs his friend. Trying to get him to budge.

Percy however refused to move. Continuing to stare at where the monster once stood.

"What's wrong?!" Naomi said hurriedly. "Why isn't he moving?!"

Goat boy looks at her somewhat surprised. "Who are you?"

"Does that really matter now?" Naomi said looking back her brother who ducked under a overhand swing.

"I guess not." He too looks back albeit nervously. It's my friend he won't move. He..he just witnessed his mother being killed."

Naomi gives a look of sympathy to the boy. She did know however they couldn't stand around where it wasn't safe. So getting Percy's attention the only way she knew how. Naomi slaps him hard across the face.

"Ow! What was that far!" He cries.

Ignoring his whining, she point at the gateway. "Come on we have to." She stops suddenly. She didn't need to turn around to know her brother was hurt. She didn't even need to confirming sound of a body crashing against a tree. Naomi felt that all before  
it happened.

Turning to face the Minotaur and her brother. Naomi saw Naruto laying like a heap on the ground groaning in pain. Knowing that what she was about to do was foolish, Naomi pulls her silver cylinder out her pocket, it automatically turning into a twin lighting  
blade.

Beside her she heared a small gasp. She looked to her right to see the curly boy looking at her and her blade in disbelief.

"Get him inside and bringhelp." Naomi didn't even wait for a confirmation, for she was already running to help her brother.

The Minotaur didn't pay her no mind, until she slashed it behind the leg. Bringing it to its knees growling in pain.

"You ok bro?" She asked not taking her eyes off their enemy.

"Ugh! I think so." Naruto coughs in pain, shakily getting to his feet.

Just as Naruto made it to her side. The bastard child got to its feet glaring he's beedy red eyes at them.

"Together?" Naruto said readying his sword.

Naomi nods. "Together."

Naruto and Naomi ran at the hybrid bull, both of them dodging the opposite side of each other. Letting their instinct take over.

The Minotaur not knowing which demigod to go after first, stood where he was. The twins coming back around slashing at his back and mid-rift. Moving to quickly for the creature.

With its back turned to Naomi, she jumps on its back making it buck around trying to throw her off. In its effort to throw her off, Naomi, who was trying to cut his off his headinstead cuts off one horn.

Seeing that his sister needs help. Naruto rushes in trying to stab it in the side, only to be knocked aside like a fly. Dealing with the son is Zeus, the Minotaur was finally able to grab the kings daughter throwing her towards her brother.

It would have been the end of them then and there as the child of Pasiphaë looked ready to charge them. It made one mistake however. It wasforgetting about the demigod it was sent after.

"Hey behind you!" Percy screams. The Minotaur turns just in time as the young man plunged its own horn in its gut. Roaring in pain, Percy is sent flying into a tree by the dying monster who is knocked out.

Both children of Zeus stareon watching as the Minotaur turns completely to golden dust. Leaving behind nothing but his horn.

They suddenly hear a bunch of heavy footing coming there way. Looking towards the archway, a group of kids around their age and older wearing battle armor and armed to the teeth, approached. Behind them was a elder looking man. A men with the bottom half  
a white stallion.

He had oven baked brown hair and trimmed beard, wearing a grey striped business suit.

"Grover! What happened here." The man spoke.

The now revealed Grover started to sputter out his words.

"Ch-c-chrion, I-I'm Sorry. I fa-fa-failed again."

Chiron holds up a hand a places it comfortablely on the boys shoulder. "Grover, I need you take a deep breath and explain everything that happened."

Doing as he was told to. Grover starts to tell his fellow mythical creature everything. During the whole explanation, Chiron's expression was slightly troubled.

Once he heard everything that was worth hearing and made sure Percy was taken beyond the camp borders. Chiron walked over to where Naomi and Naruto was.

"It appears we owe the both of you thanks." He studies them.

"No thanks is necessary sir." She said, her brother nodding in agreement.

"We just wanted to help the best we could." Naruto said.

"And from what I heard, you did just that. Not many demigods survive their first monster. Especially one as famous as that one."

"I must admit sir. I was still a bit skeptical at first, until seeing the min."

"Lets reframe from saying his name my dear." Chiron holds up a hand to silence her. "You'll learn that names hold power. So please from this point forward, try to keep from saying them aloud."

Confused somewhat as they've been saying mythical creatures names aloud their whole lives. They agreed.

The two noticed that he was staring at their weapons.

"See Chiron! I told you." Grover points.

"Indeed. I haven't seen a sword like that since Perseus trained here." The old centaur mumbled.

"They even smell like her." Grover frowns looking over at a certain tree.

"Should we be offended?" Naruto said glaring at her

Before anything else could be said. Glowing symbols appeared above the twins heads. Both had blue glowing lighting bolts above their heads.

"This really doesn't bode well." Chiron says with a grim expression.

"Guess it goes without saying." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto, and this is my older sister Naomi: we're the proud children of Zeus."


	3. Naomi 2

In the days that followed after the Minotaurs attack. The entire camp was a buzz of news with the children of Zeus walking amongst them.

Campers would constantly visit their cabin, or the big house to catch a glimpse of Naomi and her brother.

For most of the camp. They were treated as royalty. Something that bother her brother to no end. The other half saw them to be bad omens.

So they mostly kept to themselves. Naomi tired making friends with her fellow campers during lesson, but soon gave up this pursuit as some were to afear of what her father would do to them.

Naruto much to her dismay didn't even try making friends. He was all to content on being left alone. Only times he would talk were during sword lessons with Luke, learning Ancient Greek with Annabeth, and Chiron. Who continuously summoned them.

As of now both the children of the sky were in their cabins both with different thoughts running through their mind.

"Chiron is keeping something from us." Her brother finally broke the silence from where he's standing in front of their fathers statue.

"So what if he is?" She asked not truly bothered by it. "Why should it bother us?"

"Tell me sister, do I have to be smart for the both of us?" Naruto said somewhat peeved.

Naomi glared at her brother for such a remark. The cabin turning a dark grey reflecting its occupants mood.

Knowing it would bother him greatly. She tackled her brother to the floor and sat on top of him for punishment.

"Not. Funny." He grumbles. Trying to throw her off.

"What has been your deal lately? Ever since we've gotten here, you've acted like everyone around you is beneath us." She said. If their dad was here he would disappointed in how his son has been acting.

"I'm not acting like anything." The youngest of the two strains. "It's everyone else. It's just like school except much worse. Because we're children of Zeus, we're already getting judged."

"Not everybody is like that. Once again if you'd get off that high horse of yours. You would see that people just want to be friends."

"Easier said then done. You're the relatable one sister. I always believe people have a second motive behind their actions." Naruto looks up at his twin.

"I think that's our fathers paranoia you developed."

"Perhaps." Naruto shrugged. "Nothings wrong with being a little paranoid. It comes in handy." He defends.

"Course it does." Naomi rubs his head like a puppy. To which he smacks her hand away.

"So what makes you think Chiron is hiding something?" Naomi jumps to her feet before helping her brother up.

"It's how he acts around us. Looking at us like we're bad omens or something. Let's not forget that he's also nervous of that Percy boy." Naruto explains.

"Wait a minute." Naomi interrupts. "How do you know he's name is Percy? Naruto have you been eavesdropping?"

Naomi shot her brother an irritated look.

"It's not like they make it difficult! It was so easy to listen in, that a child of Hermes wouldn't have bothered with it."

"That doesn't even make sense." Naomi points out.

"Do you want know what I heard or not?" Naruto presses on.

Naomi sighs at her brother before gesturing with her hand.

"I overheard him talking with some of the older campers about us and that kid. Something to do with the three of us and some prophecy. That and how apparently father broke some oath again."

"What oath and prophecy?" She wondered confused.

"My thoughts exactly. Whatever it is, the senior camp members know what it is. And Chiron seems adamant on not saying anything."

"With good reasons maybe." Naomi defends. "We're still just kids Naruto, not the heroes of old. Perhaps he's just trying to protect us?"

"Correction. We were kids sis." Naruto says looking back at their fathers statue. "The moment we accepted who and what we are, was the moment we left the normal life behind."

Naomi couldn't help but feel a little melancholy at hearing such things. In a way her brother was correct. Demigods didn't get the chance to worry about the normal teenage crap anymore.

Their version of normal was training, survival and repeating those two steps the rest of their lives. Only one hero in Greek history got to have a true happy ending. While the rest either died, or lost favoritism with the gods which led to their downfall.

Before she could say anything they heard voices from outside.

"They should be in here." Says a voice before a Knock sounded at the door.

Answering it revealed both Grover and the raven haired boy boy from their first night here.

"Hi guys." Grover waved. "Can we come in?"

Naomi looks back towards her brother first who only shrugged with indifference.

"Sure." She smiled making room for them.

Once inside the entire cabin seemed to grow darker for some reason. And if at all possible the statue of Zeus seemed to be glaring at the third demigod in the room.

"Anyway." Grover says breaking the tense silence. "I just wanted to introduce you guys to Percy. Percy, this is Naomi and her brother Naruto."

Seeing that the poor boy still looked slightly awkward. Naomi smiles holding out her hand.

"Nice to properly meet you."

Percy studied her offered hand for a second before taking it in his.

"Nice to meet you too. Seeing how you slapped me last time."

Naomi felt her cheeks color slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Seemed the best way to snap you out of that funk."

"Right." He nods looking around their cabin taking his hand back. "So. You're Dad is Zeus."

"The statue give that away?" Comes her brothers snide remark.

Naomi shoots him a dirty look. "Don't mind him. He was dropped to many times as a baby."

"Love you too."

"Who's your parent?" She asked drawing the attention away from her brother. It didn't escape both her notice or that of her brothers how Grover began shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't know." Percy said sadly looking anywhere but at the people in the room.

"Claiming can take some time. Let's go Percy!" Grover rushes pushing his friend out the door. "See at dinner guys." He calls over his shoulder.

Once the door was closed her brother spoke.

"I hope he never plays poker."

Naomi nods in agreement.

"He definitely knows something. Not to mention the cabin isn't dark anymore since they left."

"Noticed That did ya? So what should we do?" Naruto said arms crossed.

"Pay closer attention around here. Eventually someone will slip up."

Her brother nods accepting the plan.

"What are you're thoughts on Percy?" He asked.

Naomi tilts her head in thought before shrugging. "He's cute."

"Oh gods!" Her brother groans getting her to chuckle some.

"Come on, dinner will be starting soon." Grabbing her brother and dragging him out the cabin.


End file.
